Dignity, lost and restored
by Glossina
Summary: The ugly face of racism rears it's head and Carter is there to help Kinch through it. I rated this fic M as it deals with a very sensitive subject and also contains minor swearing.


Dignity, lost and restored.

Author's note: The views and opinions of some of the characters in this story are in no way, shape or form my own. Those opinions and views were put in strictly because they are a necesarry part of the story line. Kinch has always been a favorite of mine and I have always tried to show him the greatest respect in anything I have ever written.

The men of barracks two were sitting inside. The weather had turned foul and a heavy rain was now falling.

"Cor!" New kirk cried as he sat up suddenly on his bed. "Blimey guv", he complained. "Me bed's soaking wet . A big old 'ole just oppened up right above me bed".

Hogan rose to his feet and went to look up. Sure enough, there, above Newkirk's bed, was a large gaping hole where the rain was pouring in. He motioned to several of the men. "Help us move this bed against another wall", he instructed as he pointed to Newkirk and himself.

The men worked together and moved the bunkbed that Newkirk and Carter shared, moving it against the opposite wall. Carter reached down and felt his bed. "Mine's dry", he declared.

"Well, that's jolly good for you", Newkirk shot back. "But just where the 'ell am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

Hogan sighed. "You'll sleep in on the extra bunk in my room", he offered.

"I'll fix the roof tomorrow", Kinch said as he sat a bucket under the hole.

The next morning, Kinch rose to his feet and looked up. Yeah, he thought to himself. That's a really big hole.

Lebeau was already up and he smirked up at Kinch. "I like having a skylight", he chuckled. "It gives me a lot more light to cook by".

Kinch laughed and patted Lebeau's shoulder as he walked by. "Why don't you get breakfast started and I'm going to see what I need and let the Colonel know so he can requisition the supplies from Klink.

Lebeau nodded and set to work while Kinch went outside.

Kinch grabbed a ladder and leaned it up against the side of the barracks. He climbed up and took a look. "Few boards and nails ought to do it", he mumbled to himself. He climbed back down but as he did so, he noticed that one of the rungs near the top was a little weak.

Kinch walked back into the barracks and noticed that Hogan was now up and out in the common room. He was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee.

"I looked at the hole", Kinch said. "I'll make up a list of supplies for you to take over to Klink".

Hogan nodded. "Thanks, Kinch".

Kinch sat at the table and quickly wrote out a list of supplies and handed it to Hogan.

After breakfast and roll call, Hogan took the list over to Klink.

"What is it, Hogan?" Klink sighed as he waded through a stack of paperwork.

"A list of supplies to fix the roof", Hogan said. Then he held up a hand to silence any of Klink's protests. "If we don't get these supplies to fix the roof, general Burkhalter might just find out what really happened to the back seat of his car".

"You would tell him that his sister tried to kiss me and ... I?" Klink paled. "Alright, alright. You'll get your supplies. Tell Schultz to requisition them for you".

"Nice doing business with you kommandant", Hogan said as he flipped out a sloppy salute and then sauntered out into the compound.

He chuckled as he made his way over to Schultz. The kommandant had tried to avoid a kiss from Burkhalter's sister, dropped his cigar and set the back seat of the general's car on fire. Neither Klink nor Burkhalter's sister had told the general what had really happened to his car. They simply told him that one of the guards must have done it. Klink was anxious to avoid getting in trouble and Burkhalter's sister was trying to protect Klink in order to win him over.

Hogan handed the requisition form to Schultz and then waited while the rotund guard gathered the supplies. "Here, colonel Hogan", Schultz said. "Now please, no monkey business. Tell the men to be good and no digging tunnels or, or anything like that".

"We'll be on our best behavior, Schultz", Hogan assured him as he took the supplies over to barracks two. "We'll wait untill the weather is better before we escape".

"That is much more sensible", Schultz said distractedly. "It is always better to escape when the weather is... Colonel Hooooogaaaan", Schultz wailed as he realized what the american colonel had just said.

But by then, Hogan was heading back to barracks two. He arrived there and took everything inside.

The men gathered around and looked everything over and then took the repair supplies back outside.

A ladder was placed against the barracks and Lebeau started to climb up but stopped when Kinch put a hand on his arm. "You'd never be able to reach the hole even if you stood at the top of the ladder", Kinch said with a sympathetic smile. "Better just let me handle it".

Lebeau frowned slightly but climbed back down.

"Hey! Can I help?" Carter asked excitedly. "I used to help my dad all the time with repairs like this".

Kinch shrugged and nodded. "Come up the ladder behind me and you can hand me the tools. How's that?"

Carter nodded, his excitement growing a little more. He respected Kinch nearly as much as he did the colonel and here Kinch was letting him help him.

Kinch climbed the ladder with Carter right behind him. They got to the top and quickly set to work. After they were done, Carter started down and Kinch started down right after him. But as his foot hit the fourth rung from the top, the rung gave way and both Carter and Kinch were thrown to the ground as the ladder broke apart.

"Carter! Kinch!" Hogan yelled as he ran over to drop down between the two men.

Newkirk and Lebeau came over as well. A large bleeding cut could be seen on Kinch's leg where his pant leg had torn open. Lebeau looked at it and paled.

Hogan rose to his feet and grabbed Lebeau and turned him in the dirrection of the infirmery. "Get Wilson", he ordered, giving the smaller man a firm push in the right dirrection.

Lebeau stumbled and then took off like a shot, running for the infirmery.

While Lebeau was getting Wilson, Hogan turned his attention from Kinch to Carter. "You okay?" he asked the young american.

Carter was pale and shaken and he shook his head. "I think my leg's broke, sir", he grunted out painfully. Then he looked over at Kinch. "How about you, buddy? You okay?"

Kinch flinched and then tried to smile. "Got a cut on my leg but I should be okay".

Just then, Lebeau came running back with Wilson. Newkirk caught them before the could reach their fallen friends and he steered Lebeau away from the blood.

Wilson went to kneel between the two stricken men. He looked them over carefully and frowned. "Klink's gonna have to bring in a doctor from town", Wilson sighed. "I don't have what it takes to set Carter's leg and Kinch's leg is going to need stitches".

Hogan nodded and looked over at Newkirk. "Can you and Lebeau get Carter to the infirmery while Wilson and I get Kinch there?"

Newkirk nodded and the two men carefully helped their friend up and between them, they helped him to the infirmery while Hogan and Wilson did the same for Kinch.

They settled the two men onto the beds in the infirmery and then Wilson turned to Hogan. "I just don't have what I need here right now to help them. You're going to have to ask Klink to bring a doctor in from town".

Hogan nodded and went to report the accident to Klink.

Klink was horrified by the accident and quickly called for the doctor.

Within an hour, a car was pulling in through the gate and up to the kommandantur. A man got out and made his way into Klink's office.

A few minutes later, the man was brought over to the infirmery.

"I object most highly to treating americans", the man was saying as he entered the infirmery. "But I am a doctor and have sworn an oath to treat all men, no matter what army they are fighting in". This last was said with a slight edge of bitterness as he walked up to Carter.

"Young man. What is wrong with you?" the doctor asked as he approached the american.

"I think my leg is broke", Carter said helpfully. "I fell off a ladder".

"I see", the doctor said as he checked Carter over. Then he nodded. "You are correct, young man. You have a broken leg. I will have you taken to the hospital where I can treat you". Then he looked at Hogan. "You had another man injured too?"

Hogan nodded and gestured over to Kinch. "Sergeant Kinchloe fell from the ladder as well".

Doctor Schmidt looked over at Kinch and frowned. "I will send a different doctor for him", he said stiffly. Then he gestured for Newkirk and Lebeau to help Carter to his car. Schultz was already informed about the possibility of the men being taken to the hospital so he wasn't surprised about being told he would have to accompany the doctor and his patients there. What did surprise him was that Carter was the only one going. "What about sergeant Kinchloe?" Schultz asked with concern, hoping that the american sergeant's injury wasn't so bad that there wasn't any point in taking him.

But the doctor frowned accidly at Schultz and spoke quickly in german to him. Schultz face turned red and he glared at the doctor and told him quite plainly in english that he wasn't a very nice man.

Hogan had been watching Carter being helped into the car and then looked out the door at Schultz and called him inside. "Hey Schultz. Want to help me with Kinch?"

Schultz looked down in shame and embarrassment. "He, he is not going, colonel Hogan", Schultz mumbled glumly. "A, a doctor will be sent here to treat him".

"Why aren't they taking him?" Hogan asked sharply. "Is it the nature of his injury?"

Schultz shook his head. "Nein", he sighed. "It is... something else". He looked down then and wouldn't look up anymore.

"What's going on?" Hogan growled. Then he looked over sharply as the doctor's car started up. "Schultz?" Hogan snapped.

"I, I am sorry colonel Hogan", Schultz stammered as he rushed out the door and got into the car.

Hogan watched the car in shock as it drove away, Carter looking frantically out the window, wondering why his friend wasn't joining him.

Hogan laid a hand on Kinch's arm. "I'll be right back", he said softly. "I need to get this straightened out. Find out why you were left behind".

"Colonel? Don't", Kinch said in a broken, flat voice. "I know what the problem is. I've seen it before".

"What?" Hogan practically yelled in frustration. "What am I missing? Why didn't they take you with them?"

"I'm black, colonel", Kinch said softly. "Most doctors here aren't going to treat a black man. Hell", he laughed without humor. "Most doctors back home wouldn't treat a black man".

Hogan slammed his fist into a nearby wall, yelling in fury. " How the hell can they do that? How can they decide not to treat a man for such a stupid reason?"

Kinch sat on the bed, his head bowed in shame. "Don't. Please", he begged. "Just let it go. There's nothing that can be done about it".

They waited in uneasy silence for a while, neither one knowing quite what to say.

Finally, a knock at the infirmery door caused them to look over. It was Oscar Schnitzer, the camp veternarian. "I was told that you have an animal here for me to treat?" Oscar said, confusion lacing his words. "Why would they bring one of the dogs here to the infirmery?"

"It's not a dog", Kinch said in the same dull tone he had used with Hogan. "It's me".

"You?" Oscar said in surprise. Then, he shook his head. "I don't treat people. I treat animals. Why would they send me here to treat a man?"

"They don't consider me a man", Kinch choked out. "That's why they sent you here to treat me".

Hogan was shaking with fury right then but he knew that Kinch needed to be treated. "Please, Oscar. Just help him for now", he said in a tight voice. He doubted that Klink or Schultz was in on this and knew that Oscar Schnitzer had nothing to do with it but he wanted to wring that doctor Schmitd's neck.

Schnitzer went about treating Kinch's leg, all the while trying to boost the other man's morale.

"Some of them are just crazy here, anymore", he scoffed. "They don't know a good man when they see one". He finished up quickly and then patted Kinch's shoulder. "I am sorry for the stupidity of some of my countrymen", he said with regret.

Kinch shrugged and stared down at the bandaging covering his leg. "Don't worry about it", he said listlessly. "I could have gotten the same reaction at home too".

Schnitzer shook his head sadly as he repacked his medical bag and then left the room.

Hogan came forward then and reached out to touch Kinch's shoulder but the other man flinched and turned his face away. Hogan quietly withdrew his hand and walked out the door.

As he went out, he passed Newkirk and Lebeau, who were going back inside to speak with Kinch and try and find out why he didn't go with Carter.

Wilson was out taking a break when Hogan went outside. "I don't know how to help him", Hogan said quietly. "I don't know how to take away his pain and humiliation".

"You might not be able to", Wilson said in a matching tone.

When Hogan looked at him in outrage, Wilson met his gaze unflinchingly. "How would you feel if no doctor would treat you, colonel? How would you feel if they sent an animal doctor to treat you instead?"

Just then, Newkirk and Lebeau came back out of the infirmery. Both were still wondering why Kinch had had to remain behind. "He will not answer our questions", Lebeau said as he looked up at Hogan for answers.

"Don't press him", Hogan snapped, rounding on the little frenchman. Lebeau blinked in surprise and flinched back.

Hogan saw the alarm on the french corporal's face and his own expression softened. He slid an arm around Lebeau's shoulders and drew him close. Then he looked over at Newkirk. "Don't press Kinch", he said softly to both men . "He's going through something very private right now. So just leave him be unless he wants to talk".

Newkirk and Lebeau both nodded. "Yes, sir. Oui, mon colonel", came the ready answers from both men. They weren't sure what was wrong with their friend but they trusted the colonel enough to know what was best.

A short while later, Carter arived back in camp and was taken dirrectly to the infirmery. On his right leg was a cast.

Wilson went forward and helped Schultz get Carter inside and settled onto the bed next to Kinch's and then came back outside to talk to Hogan and the remaining members of his team.

"They're both going to be fine... physically", he added softly.

Hogan nodded greatfully. "Thanks, Wilson", he muttered.

Newkirk and Lebeau both started to go back inside but Wilson held up a hand, stopping them. "Let them rest for a while", he advised as kindly as he could. He knew that both men wanted to see their friends but also knew that the injured men were tired and needed their rest.

Newkirk frowned and lit a ciggarette and wandered out into the compound while he waited.

Lebeau slumped unhappily against the side of the building , a frown on his face as well.

Carter leaned back against the pillow on the bed and turned his head so he could look at Kinch. "You don't have to worry", he said softly.

Kinch, who had closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep to avoid any more questions, opened them now and turned his head in Carter's dirrection. "What?" he said softly.

"You don't have to worry", Carter repeated softly. "I'm not going to ask you why they left you behind... I already figured it out".

Kinch's face tightened a little and he looked away.

Carter frowned and got from his bed and hopped the short space over to Kinch's, where he sat down. "I heard a lot about that sort of thing back home so I was able to figure it out", he said honestly.

When Kinch refused to respond Carter sighed and continued. "I think those people are stupid, Kinch. You're one of the nicest and smartest people I know. Heck", he continued, after he looked carefully around to make sure that Hogan wasn't around. "I think you're probably even smarter than the colonel and he's really smart. Just don't listen to people like that. And anyway, I think maybe you and I aren't so different from each other".

Kinch turned back to look at Carter in surprise. "What do you mean by that?" he asked tightly.

Carter shrugged again. "People treat you different because of your color and they treat me different because they think I'm stupid. But I think people are just people and should be treated for how they act instead of how other people see them on the outside".

Kinch stared at Carter for a minute and then struggled to a sitting position. "I don't think you're stupid, Carter", he said softly. "I think you just get excited sometimes and get a little carried away with things...But I've never thought you were stupid".

Carter smiled. "I'm glad you don't think that. You're one of the best friends I've ever had, except a guy back home named Milton. Milton's been my best friend since I was four and he and I... ".

"Carter?" Kinch chuckled. "I get the point".

Carter grinned back at Kinch. "Guess I got a little excited again".

Kinch leaned back on his pillow and laughed again. "I guess we're not so different after all".

Hogan paced the small porch outside the infirmery restlessly wondering what Kinch must be thinking right then.

Lebeau, who was sitting on the single step that led up to the porch, let out a soft sigh just then. Newkirk came to sit beside him and draped an arm over his shoulders.

Wilson watched the men with sympathy. "Never gets any easier, you know", he commented.

"Hmmm?" Hogan murmured as he looked over at the camp medic.

"Waiting and wondering about somebody that you care about", Wilson clarified. "Never gets any easier".

"No. It doesn't", Hogan agreed glumly.

But just then, the sound of laughter could be heard from inside as Carter was relating a rather amusing tale to Kinch, regarding his friend Milton.

"Sometimes though", Hogan added with a quiet, thoughtful smile. "The wait is worth it".


End file.
